Llorar con una sonrisa
by Locurita
Summary: Es el séptimo aniversario de la pareja. Es un momento más de los que me gusta imaginar entre Ron y Hermione luego de armar su familia, con sus pequeños hijos tan tiernos y con un Ron maduro pero siempre con actitud terca y graciosa.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.**_

_**Este one-shot es algo relajante que le dediqué a María, icecreammanrupert, y que decido también publicar en esta web. A veces me olvido de subir mis cosas, tengo sólo la mitad de mis fics publicados acá, pero bueno. Hoy es una suerte recordarlo. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Llorar con una sonrisa<strong>

Faltaban todavía dos horas para encontrarse con un precioso atardecer, el clima auguraba que lo sería. Era verano, un verano más que caluroso pero relajante… Hermione observaba a varios niños corriendo por una plaza, utilizando con ganas cada uno de los juegos que se presentaban ante ellos, sin preocuparse por cuidar el espacio, ni tener miedo de darse la cabeza contra algún escalón de ladrillo, cemento, rasparse con piedras o de doblarse algún pie al caer con mucho impulso por un tobogán gigante, que ocupaba el centro del pequeño sitio. Árboles frondosos se aposaban en los alrededores y la mujer treintañera esperaba sentada en un banco verde oscuro, a su pequeño diablillo, al que estaba vigilando muy atentamente. Éste se acercaba con las manos llenas de arena y las rodillitas desnudas ennegrecidas. Hermione hizo una sonrisa ladeada y se cruzó de brazos cuando el niño castaño estuvo más cerca. El sol le dio de lleno en la cabeza y liberó algunos destellos rojizos que junto a sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz llena de pecas le recordaron al padre de su hijo.

―¿Qué te he dicho, Hugo? ―preguntó con evidente severidad, borrando su sonrisa en falso enojo. El niño agachó la cabeza, no tendría más de cuatro años.

―Que no me _ensuciada_… ―dijo tímidamente mirando de reojo a su madre.

―¿Y por qué no hiciste caso? ―Suspiró. No podía evitar amar los gestos de su niño.

―_Podque_soy igual a papá.

―¿Qué? ―dijo sorprendida. Hugo se encogió de hombros y arrugó la nariz.

―Es lo que _siempde_dices, que soy igual a papá… Él tampoco te hace caso, ¿no? ―comentó dando pequeños pasitos para acercarse un poco más a su madre, que asintió levemente.

Hermione se sorprendió bastante por la forma de hablar de su hijo pequeño, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada a ciertas actitudes demasiado maduras para la edad de un niño. Con su hija, Rose, también le había sucedido y seguía sucediendo muchas veces al día. Con una pequeña sonrisa, tomó la mano de Hugo y delicadamente la empezó a sacudir e hizo lo mismo con la otra cuando hubo terminado con la primera. Él no dijo nada, no era muy dado a hablar excepto cuando le preguntaban algo. Molly, la abuela paterna de Hugo, siempre comentaba que su hijo había sido parecido durante la infancia y que después de asistir a Hogwarts cambió bastante de actitud, aunque siempre estuviera algo intimidado por sus hermanos. Hermione sabía, sin embargo, que el niño era parecido a ella en ese sentido, que aunque cuando ella era pequeña le gustaba preguntar sobre todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, creía que su hijo no necesitaba cuestionar nada simplemente porque se daba cuenta de las cosas por sí solo.

A veces no podía creer que estuviera viviendo aquella realidad, que hubieran pasado tantas cosas. A su edad seguía sintiéndose la misma joven que conformó el trío que salvó al mundo mágico. Ahora estaba lejos de aquello, pero las personas la reconocían, sus hijos los admiraban, a ella, a su padre, Ron Weasley y a su tío, Harry Potter.

Seguía limpiando ahora las rodillitas del chico, mientras recordaba que ese día era su séptimo aniversario con su esposo. Ron aún no tenía vacaciones y aunque ese día podría habérselo tomado libre, ella le había dicho que no era necesario, que se verían luego del atardecer y sería exactamente lo mismo, ya que tenían el fin de semana por delante. Confiaba en que él pasara a buscar a Rose por casa de sus abuelos y que llegara temprano para la cena. Habiendo limpiado ligeramente un poco de la suciedad de Hugo, Hermione se puso de pie y lo tomó de una manito. Se pusieron en marcha andando por un sendero empedrado, luego bordearon la acera y llegaron a un auto azul marino de los modernos coupé, que sin dudas era de muggles y no podría volar ni hacer cosas raras como a Ronald le gustaría que hiciera.

Tenía demasiado en la vida, no se imaginó nunca que tendría tanto. Miraba de reojo a su hijo mientras recorrían las calles en el automóvil y sonreía con un brillito particular en los ojos. Siempre se ponía demasiado sensible en aquellas fechas y todo lo que formaba parte de su ser, lo rememoraba y le provocaba una sensación de bienestar indescriptible; un hormigueo de regocijo en el estómago, un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo… Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando al aparcar frente a su casa, observó que las luces estaban encendidas. Hugo pataleó un poco y ella le quitó el cinturón de seguridad y lo sacó del auto.

El niño forcejeó en sus brazos y ella lo dejó en el suelo para que fuera solito hacia la entrada de la casa, un chalé bastante particular, en tonos claros y escalones de piedra. Hermione asomó su varita por un bolsillo y conjuró el cerrojo para poder abrir la puerta. Por lo general, trataba de no llevar llaves encima. Hugo empujó la puerta un poco y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Hermione sabía que se encerraría empacado para no bañarse. Le había dado esa extraña manía últimamente y a ella la ponía de los nervios.

Suspiró y dejó su cartera sobre el sofá mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, de donde provenían algunos ruidos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando observó a su hija pelirroja sentada sobre la mesada, con una herida cortante en el brazo y los ojitos marrones llorosos. Su esposo estaba frente a la niña, un poco agachado, tratando de calmarla.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó provocando que Ron se volteara a verla tragando saliva. Rose derramó una lagrimita y alzó sus brazos en su dirección, hasta que su mamá se acercó inmediatamente para abrazarla y cargarla. La niñita sollozó un poco sobre el hombro de Hermione y le rodeó la cintura con sus piernitas blanquecinas―. Ya está, Rosie, no pasa nada… ¿Qué pasó, Ron?

―Se tropezó cuando veníamos caminando desde la casa de la abuela Molly ―explicó Ron mirando con pena el bracito de su hija.

―Iba corriendo, papá me dijo que no lo hiciera… ―admitió la pelirrojita.

―Pues eres una niña muy terca, como todos los Weasley ―aseguró Hermione, mirando severamente a Ron. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

―Estaba por curarle el brazo ―comentó mostrándole su varita―. ¿Dónde está Hugo?

―Oh ―suspiró Hermione mirando hacia todos lados dándose cuenta de que había dejado bastantes minutos a su pequeño solo―. Se amotinó de nuevo en su habitación, ¿puedes ir a verlo? Trata de convencerlo, hay que bañarlo. Yo curaré a Rosie.

―Está bien ―aceptó Ron, sonrió a su niña tras pasar por al lado y le besó la frente. Hermione los miró enternecida y él enterró sus labios también en su cuello, dándole un pequeño beso y desapareciendo luego por la puerta.

Generalmente, todos los días tenían algo de parecido. La rutina podría ser cansadora para muchas personas, sin embargo, Ron y Hermione no lo sentían así. Tener que cuidar a sus hijos y repetir varias acciones por día, no les quitaba el brillo a sus ojos, ya que siempre había algo especial en cada jornada, que hacía que una no fuera igual a otra.

―¿Ya no duele? ―le preguntó Hermione a su hija, una vez que la herida cicatrizó perfectamente.

―No, ya estoy bien. Gracias, mami ―respondió con su dulce voz. Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa y la bajó de la mesada, llevándola de la mano hacia el cuarto de baño.

―Tú no harás lo que tu hermanito, ¿o sí? ―instó alzando las cejas.

Rosie sonrió con sus imperfectos dientecitos blancos y algunos huecos sin dientes que le daban un aire alocado y pícaro por sobre todo su rostro tierno.

―No, mami. No soy tan sucia como Hugo ―aseguró Rose.

―Así me gusta ―felicitó Hermione―. Quédate aquí, Rosie, iré por tu pijama.

Cuando salió, pasó por la habitación de su hijo, adonde vio a su marido acostado en el suelo y muerto de risa, mientras el pequeño castañito estaba subido encima de él, saltándole sobre el estómago estando descalzo y haciéndole cosquillas con sus deditos traviesos. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mientras carraspeaba. Los dos miraron hacia ella deteniéndose en su juego.

―Basta los dos... Se van a terminar lastimando ―pronunció mientras veía como Hugo se acostaba sobre su padre y lo abrazaba como queriendo protegerlo―. Ron, eres un niño ¿o qué?

―No… ¡Estábamos jugando solamente! ―dijo con inocencia, acariciando el pelo de su hijo. Le sonrió de forma ladeada y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de irse. Se la escuchó decir mientras se alejaba.

―¡Prepara al niño para el baño, apenas termine con Rosie le toca a él!

Ron sonrió y cuando se incorporó, sentándose en el suelo, miró a su despeinado niño y le guiñó un ojo provocándole risa.

Horas más tarde, habían logrado bañar a sus pequeños y, luego de la cena familiar, los hicieron dormir inmediatamente. Ambos estaban muy cansados por su aventura del día. Hugo había estado subido a juegos de la plaza pública durante unas horas y Rose había compartido la tarde con sus primos, Albus, James, Lily y, también, con Dominique y Louis, que habían sido llevados por su padre Bill, quien tuvo que esperar que su esposa, Fleur, volviera del médico con su hija mayor, Victoire. Era demasiado para sólo un día, como cualquier niño pequeño, jugar era el mayor desgaste físico y, gracias a aquello, el sueño les llegaba muy rápido.

Ron no perdió demasiado el tiempo. Se acercó a su esposa por detrás, mientras ella ponía en remojo los platos y la abrazó por la cintura, hablándole al oído.

―¿No crees que es más fácil hacer esto? ―demostró agitando la varita hacia los platos y vasos sucios, que comenzaron a enjuagarse solos. Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos.

―Eres un vago y pretendes llevarme a mí por el mismo camino, Ronald ―inquirió disfrutando del beso que estaba recibiendo nuevamente en su cuello, distinto al que había recibido en presencia de su hija―. No hagas eso…

―¿No? ―preguntó sarcásticamente, haciendo que se volteara hacia él, y ladeó la cabeza―. Feliz aniversario.

―Te has tardado mucho en decirlo ―musitó Hermione, apoyando una mano en el fuerte hombro de Ron.

―¿Acaso tardé más que tú? ―inquirió pegándola a su cuerpo.

―¿Desde cuándo me ganas una batalla? ―preguntó, mirando alternativamente los labios rosados de él y sus azules ojos.

―Odio las conversaciones con tantas preguntas… ―aseguró Ron frunciendo las cejas―. Además, sólo es una batalla, prepárate para la guerra.

―¿Qué tienes en mente, Ron? ―quiso saber. Él sonrió, se alejó un poco y de improviso la alzó por las piernas y se la llevó cargándola bruscamente como si de una bolsa de papas se tratara―. ¡Ron! ¡No seas cavernícola!

―No grites, Hermione, si despiertas a los niños retrasarás mi fiesta sorpresa…

―¿Una fiesta? ―preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, desconcertada. De repente, se vio tirada sobre su cama con más brusquedad de la que sufrió al ser alzada y observó que Ron se dirigía a la puerta y la cerraba con llave―. ¿A esto le llamas fiesta?

―Es un decir… ―dijo alzando una ceja sugestiva―. Lo que no es un decir, es que habrá guerra aquí.

Se acercó a ella quitándose los zapatos y las medias, y se deshizo también de su camiseta de mangas cortas.

―Eres tan poco sutil… ―comentó Hermione observándolo de arriba abajo, viendo que él se desnudaba completamente sin ningún reparo en taparse.

―¿Te molesta? ―interrumpió Ron lo que seguramente era algún pensamiento lascivo de su mujer, al verla a los ojos, topándose con su desprevenido rostro.

―¿Realmente? ―inquirió y Ron asintió―. No, en absoluto.

―Sé como yo, entonces… ―convino Ron, metiéndose en su lado de la cama. Hermione hizo lo propio tras suspirar. Comenzó a desvestirse y aunque era natural y Ron la conocía a la perfección, su mirada seguía turbándola y haciéndola sonrojar. Se acostó con él y se abrazó a su cuerpo casi tímidamente.

―Feliz aniversario ―le deseó por fin. Ron emitió una risita y ella lo miró.

―Gracias…, pero gracias de verdad ―dijo Ron suspirando. Hermione estuvo atenta a él y a sus palabras, tanto que no percibió que él se posicionaba sobre ella lentamente―. No te he comprado nada esta vez. Pensé que sería mejor que en lugar de pedirme el día, me tomara la semana.

―¿A qué… te refieres? ―preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes.

―Pues… Mañana a esta hora estaremos en otro lugar, en un hotel de lujo frente al mar caribeño y un sol radiante… Y no te tendrás que preocupar siquiera por algo tan estúpido como lavar los platos ―explicó Ron, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Hermione se quedó pasmada un momento, hasta que reaccionó y lo besó apasionadamente luego de devolverle la sonrisa.

―Sabía que eso… te iba a encen-der ―comentó Ron entre besos y Hermione se separó alarmada.

―No será una broma, ¿no? ―preguntó un poco desilusionada. Ron negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior y la volvió a besar, dejando que sus manos comenzaran a acariciar a su mujer como sabía que ella se merecía, mientras Hermione le devolvía los gestos y lo hacía delirar.

Sus caderas se movieron a la par, sus jadeos se repartieron por toda la habitación y de una sacudida violenta, Ron corrió las sábanas que lo estorbaban provocándoles más calor del necesario. Sintiéndose plenamente el uno al otro, bañados de sudor y profiriendo incoherencias en el oído del otro, Ron se apoyó con los brazos al costado de la cabeza de Hermione y ella lo rodeó con sus piernas, dejándose penetrar más por él y envolviéndolo completamente en un delirio de sensaciones placenteras. Fue en un momento de relax, cuando Hermione volvió a tener un poco de coherencia y pudo hablar sin necesidad de soltar un gemido.

―Ron…

―Hum ―respondió inmediatamente, moviéndose un poco más sobre ella con lentitud.

―Estuve pensando… ―comenzó mientras su esposo le besaba la mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello sensualmente― quiero tener otro hijo ―confesó casi en un suspiro de ruego. Él se frenó en seco y se incorporó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. No estaba pasmado, quizá algo sorprendido pero tranquilo. Se llenó de ella, le observó las facciones de mujer que su rostro le mostraba, con aquella piel bronceada y suave, la frente un poco perlada de sudor, los labios secos, sedientos, entreabiertos también, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos puros, cálidos y sinceros, esperando una respuesta―. Di algo…

―Tengamos mil más, si me garantizas que tendrán esos ojos ―dijo, sabiendo que adoraba que sus dos hijos lo miraran con el mismo color profundo de ojos que su mujer, que lo hacían perder la razón y asentir a todo lo que se propusieran pedirle.

―Pues para mil no creo que me dé el cuerpo ―admitió con una sonrisa que estaba entre la ternura y la picardía. Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza y alzó un poco la cabeza dándose a entender perfectamente por su hombre pelirrojo, que atrapó sus labios inmediatamente para satisfacer sus necesidades y las suyas propias.

Hermione volvió a la incoherencia rápidamente y, entre tantas profundas sensaciones, pudo reconocer que sus ojos lloraban involuntariamente mientras Ron embestía sobre su cuerpo y ella recordaba a sus hijos y el bienestar que invadía su corazón. Unas cuantas lágrimas más acariciaron sus mejillas y su sonrisa se expandió sin límites por su rostro, que lo contaba todo.

El llorar con una sonrisa… y el amar hasta perder la razón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias, si llegaste hasta acá^^<strong>_


End file.
